Mistaken Identity
by amberluvron
Summary: When the kids next door take a trip to Egypt to stop the delightful childern Numbuh Five is mistaken as a princess. Is it really a mistake of is it real. READ.........
1. Princess Abby?

The kids next door walked toward the sandy wasteland. Staring around they saw nothing but desert.  
  
"Well," Piped up Numbuh 2 from the background, "this is a complete waste of time. I say we go home."  
  
"No," said Numbuh one, "We got a tip from the headquarters that the delightful children from down the lane were going to launch their latest plot from here."  
  
They took another glance around the dead Egyptian desert; the only thing moving was a small and frail old man walking near them.  
  
"Numbuh Five says we hang out for a while more and then head home," Numbuh Five suggested.  
  
She was going to open her mouth and say something else but the old man cut her off.  
  
"Princess Abby," he asked, squinting up hi eyes so he could see her better.  
  
"Princess," Numbuh Five asked, "Numbuh Five ain't no princess."  
  
"Of course you are," the man continued, "I may be old but I recognize my princess when I see her."  
  
"I'm confused," Numbuh Three, asked, "Is she a princess or Numbuh Five."  
  
"She might be both, or neither," Numbuh One said. Turning toward the old man he asked, "what do you know about this princess?"  
  
"Plenty," the man responded, "but in order to tell you we must be on holy ground."  
  
"Fine," Numbuh Five said, "Numbuh Five just wants to know what's going on."  
  
They began to walk toward a temple in the distance. The Temple they believed was Numbuh Five's home. 


	2. Painful Memories

Numbuh Five stayed behind the group as they trudged forward keeping their eyes on the blubbering man in the front.  
  
"I'm so excited you're back princess," He said, "Everything will come flooding back as soon as you see your home."  
  
Although he was talking so fast no one could understand him. Numbuh Five soon saw a temple come into view. And for a brief second she remembered something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Numbuh five was surrounded by servants, each one of them bowing low to the ground. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a black woman rushed in.  
  
"Were under attack," She screamed as loud as she could over the explosion of fire.  
  
Everyone rushed out but they forgot their princess.  
  
"Come along princess," the women said very quietly, "The bomb is not very much of a distraction."  
  
The women grabbed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Numbuh Five pushed the memories from her mind and just kept walking. Soon they reached the gates of the Temple, and with a proud smile the man pushed them open. Gingerly walking inside Numbuh Five stared around the room. Until the man made them gather around him in a circle.  
  
"Let me tell you the story of Princess Abigail Sierra Bahamian X," He began, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful and fair princess who ruled over her kingdom justly. She was engaged to my Grandson and was supposed to marry him on her tenth birthday, when the moon was full. But that never happened, want to know why?  
  
A few of the KND absentmindedly nodded their heads.  
  
"She was kidnapped right out of the temple."  
  
"Wasn't there an explosion," Numbuh Five piped up from the back.  
  
"YES," the man said excitedly, "Do you remember."  
  
Numbuh Five thought for a minute and them decided she had better lie out of her teeth.  
  
"No."  
  
The man looked downcast but continued his story.  
  
"It was predicted that you would return to us on the next full moon, and you have."  
  
Everyone just stood there shocked. Until Numbuh Three piped up.  
  
"So that means she gets to wear a pretty princess dress," Numbuh Three asked in a cute voice. The man just chuckled and waved them over to a wall that was cast in shadows. Shining the light on it she realized, that it was her painting on the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Numbuh One's point of view ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stared at the painting for the longest time in awe. He had never realized how beautiful he was. Looking over to see Numbuh Five he felt his heart pumping in his chest. Could this be love he wondered?  
  
"Numbuh Five isn't no princess you cruddy old fart," Numbuh Four said.  
  
"Oh yes," the man continued, "she is, and she is going to stay here with us FOREVER."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I love cliffhangers. Anyone know how to get a profile? Please R+R. These are going to be the names of the delightful children in this fic.  
  
Tall boy- Nathan Short Boy-Samuel Football helmet kid-Charles Short girl- Elizabeth Blonde girl with pink bow- Brianna 


	3. Abuse

"NUMBUH FIVE AIN'T STAYIN HERE," Numbuh Five yelled.  
  
"Calm down my princess," the man, said softly, "you'll have plenty of good times, you will marry my grandson and rule over your kingdom just like you did before the kidnapping."  
  
"Who is your grandson," Numbuh Four asked.  
  
"Well," He began, "I have 5 grandchildren, Ginny, Elizabeth, Samuel, Leah, and Nathan."  
  
The man began to quicken his pace and move away, was he crying?  
  
"You all right," Numbuh Two asked.  
  
"My grand children are always being beaten and just bringing them up again, oh never mind," The man said in a sad voice.  
  
The man turned around and walked away, but as he turned he dropped a photograph. Gazing at the picture they realized on the back were the words, "my grandchildren, tenth birthday," And the picture was of the Delightful Children.  
  
~*~*The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's mansion.~*~*!*  
  
Brianna screamed, she felt an immense pain, but no one could hear her and even if they did they would ignore her shouts of pain for fear of being hurt themselves. She wasn't being beaten this time, she was being raped.  
  
"let that be a lesson to you, sweetheart," her father said walking away.  
  
Immediately after he left her sibling rushed out.  
  
"Brianna, are you okay." "He raped you?" "That's low." "I outta kill him."  
  
The talking immediately started, and Elizabeth began to cry. Her brothers helped her to her feet and Nathan talked to her quietly so the others couldn't hear.  
  
"Come talk to me later," he said, "put your arms around my neck."  
  
She obeyed and immediately was swept off her feet. Her two younger brothers followed behin and Elizabeth led the way, crying loudly.  
  
When they reached her bedroom Nathan offered to stay with her until she got better, she agreed and her other siblings kissed her goodnight and left.  
  
The thing she was surprised at was her brother was crying.  
  
"Nathan," she asked, "what's wrong."  
  
"How could he treat you like this," Nathan said in a sad and angry voice, filled with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, although it was a weak reassurance and Nathan refused to believe her. She and Nathan had always been the closest because they both could trust each other with anything. Finally Nathan insisted that Brianna sleep and try to make the pain go away. As she was drifting off to sleep she could hear Nathan whispering.  
  
"I'll always stand by you," Nathan said, as Brianna drifted into sleep. 


End file.
